1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to controlling an electronic device that supports an environment for running a plurality of operating systems or platforms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hypervisor technology is applied to desktops and laptops. Nowadays, hypervisor technology is also applied to mobile devices such as smartphones or tablets. The hypervisor represents a logical platform for running a plurality of operating systems (OSs) on an electronic device, and is referred to as a virtual machine monitor (VMM). Even though the hypervisor technology enables an electronic device to run two or more operating systems, a display of an electronic device such as a smartphone may provide a screen of one operating system.
As an example of an electronic device that supports the hypervisor, a smartphone which runs an Android operating system as a host operating system may allow installation of a Windows operating system as a guest operating system. In case when a Microsoft Office application (e.g., Excel) is executed while the Windows operating system is running, the display of the smartphone may only provide an execution screen of the Microsoft Office application. In other words, the Windows operating system may run in the foreground, and the Android operating system may run in the background.
As described above, when an event of a host operating system occurs while an application of a guest operating system is displayed, the guest operating system may be switched to the background and the host operating system may be switched to the foreground. For example, if an incoming call occurs on a user terminal while a user is doing paperwork using an Excel application on the Windows operating system, an operating system displayed on the display may be switched from the Windows operating system to the Android operating system since a call application of the Android operating system is executed. In some cases, important paperwork may be interrupted due to an unimportant call. In other words, a task which is considered as a high-priority task by the user may be interrupted by a relatively low-priority task.